Bug world
by Cadogan's Abraxan
Summary: Inspired by Starship by Starkid, this is a story about Chester who has a hidden power which could destroy the world in the wrong hands.


Sheldon was sitting quietly with his reading group which included Chester, Drea, and Milo. Chester looked up from his book to voice a thought which he often does during their reading sessions and said to no one in particular, "I wonder what my true parents are like."

This thought is voiced often, and Sheldon was sick of it. Sure, he understood that Chester really wanted to meet his parents, but what he couldn't understand was why Chester couldn't be content to hunker down and live in the hive. For, Chester's parents weren't from this planet; they were from some other unknown place. In order to find his parents, that would mean exploring the unknown, and for Sheldon, being the shy homebody that he was, was absolutely was against the idea. Instead of voicing his thoughts, however, Sheldon settled with a scathing gaze.

Milo looked up from her book, "I believe that you will meet them someday, Dear." She gave Chester a light kiss on the cheek. When they were young, Chester was so depressed about his situation after learning that his parents left him alone to die as a tiny egg, that he contemplated suicide often. He confided in Milo the first bug that he ever told. She gave him the thing he needed most, comfort and reassurance that he was loved. They had been together ever since and Sheldon wanted to hurl at their cuteness.

Unwelcome the door to their reading room swung open and in walked Chaz, Brock, and Mariella.

"Hey, hey, hey, Nerdies, guess what I discovered?" asked Brock as Chaz and Mariella snickered behind him.

Closing her book delicately, Milo stood up, "Go away. We don't want you here, or your hostilities. So, please, just leave."

"Fine, we won't tell you, but I think you would find it mighty interesting!" Pulling a folded piece of paper out of his check pocket, Brock slapped it onto the center table and the three of them left cackling without another word said.

Drea mumbled under her breath a word which suspiciously sounded like 'populars' as the four of them gathered around the table to view the piece of paper. "Hey, Chester, it has your name on it. Looks official too."

Carefully opening the document with trembling hands, Chester scanned it quickly with his eyes getting more and more visibly excited the further he read. Then his body slumped and looked disappointed. In a sudden movement he crumbled the paper up and threw it against the wall storming out of the room in a rage. Milo ran after him while Drea read aloud what was written.

"I can't believe that his parents are from _that _planet. Even worse, that they don't want to see him," exclaimed Drea.

"I say that it's good we know, but there isn't anything we can do about it."

Meanwhile, Milo was trying to comfort Chester after he told her what was stated in the document.

"Just because your parents are from an evil planet which ruled by a species who have no heart and eyes set on universal domination which have killed millions in its quest doesn't mean that you are evil too. You have a pure heart. It beats, I can feel and hear it," she said putting her ear against his heart. "And were raised differently, you are still the same old lovable nerdy you. And guess what? I still love you, Chester."

Through his sobs, Chester had determination on his face. "I want to meet them."

"Excuse me? What!" she looked at him exasperated.

"I want to meet them. I know where they live now, and I want to meet them."

"Chester, shouldn't we think about this more rationally. Give it a few days; we don't have to leave now."

"No! I have waited too long. I am going to meet them, and I am going to find out why they wanted to abandon me. Are you coming with me or not?"

That night, Chester and Milo stole a rocket ship and set the coordinates to the evil, heartless planet while Chaz, Mariella and Brock used their telecomunicator to tell the ruler of the other planet that Chester was on his way.

"Now, where are my wings!" demanded Brock.

"Calm down, my little pet. You'll get your wings soon."

"You promised I would get my wings if I delivered you the boy. I have kept my side of the bargain." See, Brock didn't have and all he wanted in the world was to not feel like an outcast. Mariella was trying to listen in on the conversation because she knew there was something more going on then what she was being told for she had no idea the evil plan that was afoot, but Brock just kept pushing her aside. Shrugging, she went to sit with her boyfriend Chaz.

"I want to make sure that Chester gets here, undamaged. I also wasn't to make sure that there was no mistake. You know how valuable he is. You'll get what's coming to you."

Unfortunately for those three, Sheldon just happened to be passing by their cell and eavesdropped into the conversation. With his super bug hearing he learned everything that was needed to know, and he knew action must be taken immediately if his friend was to be safely returned. Also, this had bigger implications then just he, the whole universe was in danger and Sheldon, whether he wanted to or not, had to do something. Everything was on his shoulders now.

Quickly, he grabbed Drea's hand and ran to the nearest starship. On the way, he ran into his long-time friend Erin, whom was even shyer then Sheldon. His own insecurities about his inability to fly as well as his sexuality, for Erin was gay, made him an outcast. Without hesitation, Sheldon indicated for Erin to follow the two of them as well. He looked mighty confused, but followed anyway.

When they got to the starship, they found that it was being guarded by Jamie, a well-known fashionable male guard bug whose wings when flapped had the power of 40 winds capable of knocking down a bug while making them fly 40ft backwards. Sheldon knew the importance of his mission so without hesitation he set his pistol gun to stun and dragged the guard bug into the star ship and took off. Only then was he able to take a breather and explain to the others what was going on and why they were now headed to the evil planet. When Jamie woke up, they told him the story and he agreed in a most agreeable manner to help.

Meanwhile, Chester and Milo landed on the evil planet next to a quaint house in the middle of nowhere. Chester bravely stepped up to the house and knocked on the door. An old bug opened the door, slowly his eyes widened as he recognized the smaller bug standing before him. He took the two bugs in and sat them down for tea. Chester looked to them for any sort of explanation, but he realized a peculiar sadness had overcome the old man. As soon as Chester and Milo's lips hit the edges of their cups, they were frozen. Before he froze however, he caught sight of a bug younger than him wearing a very colorful bowtie. The room went immediately black and agents came and took their living bodies away while Chester's parents looked on in horror.

Chester was placed in an incubation room while they prepped to kill him properly to preserve the power that lay within.

Brock, back on bug world, decided it would be best if they watched over the mission and so he dragged his two counterparts to the evil planet without a reason.

Sheldon and crew, like good Hufflepuffs, found the rocket ship which Chester had taken off in. They went into the house looking for clues as to where their friends had gone. There they found Chester's parents and that is when they told all.

On this evil planet Chester's species were kept under close surveillance, as it was prophesized that this species, different from the evil creatures which ruled, would give birth to one with strange markings who had the power of either growth and beauty or death. However, the great power could only be used if that creature knew about it or it was cut out of them, as the power was consolidated in a tiny ball within the brain. When cut out, anyone could use it.

"Where are they keeping Chester?" asked Drea.

The old man shook his head indicating he couldn't tell them. A younger bug, who must have been listening in on their conversation, came out of hiding. "I know where they are!" he said bravely.

"Who are you?" asked Drea.

"My name is Nigel. I'm Chester's younger brother. I'll take you where they are hiding myself."

"No Nigel, don't!" said his father reaching out a hand to stop him.

"You might be too afraid to bring these evil things down Dad, but someone has to stop them. And I'm going to help!" Without further ado, Nigel left with the nerdies in tow and the group ran to where Chester was hiding only to find the area surrounded by soldiers.

The populars were now at a meeting with the emperor of the evil planet. With the full plan finally revealed to Brock's friends, they decided to leave Brock alone to wallow in his own self-pity. Both Mariella and Chaz had no idea that Brock would go to these lengths just to feel like a normal bug. They both decided at once to help out the nerdies and set out to find Chester. Discovering the group hiding behind bushes, the two made up their minds that instead of trying to convince them they were on their side now, they would show them. Quietly, Mariella rose above the soldiers and fluttered her gorgeous wings. Everyone stared at her in awe as silver dust fell from her wins. As the dust fell, so did the soldiers as she was putting them all to sleep. Chaz flew after Mariella and chilled them to the bone reducing their temperatures only enough to keep them alive so that when they did wake up, they wouldn't be able to move very far.

The nerdies smiled at the populars realizing they were trying to help. Knowing that his one gift of song, Erin started to sing, hoping that maybe he could put some kindness back into this heartless kingdom. He rose above everyone and sang as loud and heartfelt as he could, but while he could see some of those sleeping faces frown turn upside down it was hardly full of the joy that one has when one has a beating heart. Then a beautiful melodious voice rose next to his. Jamie had joined him. Their voices weaved together blending to form a magnificent song full of joy, happiness, and love. Those sleeping faces that were once so stoned and hardened were now filled with warmth and caring. Drea bent down to listen to one of the soldiers, and sure enough she could hear a faint but definite heartbeat.

The two singing bugs with their job now done ended it with a kiss, for through their song they had found love.

During the action happening outside, Brock found out that he was actually part evil bug and that the evil ruler was his father which was also why he didn't have any wings. Now, he finally had a full heart and realized the error of his ways. Now that he knew where he came from he finally found a place to belong and was no longer the mean bully he was before. He and his father ruled this now peaceful planet and there were no more evil plans.

Chester was rescued and with his now realized his power, moved back to Bug World with his parents and younger brother Nigel. He only used his gift for good. He and Milo lived out the rest of their lives tending to their garden. Jamie and Erin got married and had a grand wedding. Sheldon decided that adventure wasn't so bad and became a famous explorer with his new friend Hazel who we never saw in the course of the whole story. Chaz and Mariella got married and ran a school teaching that it's what inside that counts and nerdies and populars can get along.

THE END


End file.
